


I'll give my heart to you [PODFIC]

by Cryke_Audio (Crykea)



Series: [PODFIC] [16]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-5 Minutes, this is... so soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 13:57:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20640314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crykea/pseuds/Cryke_Audio
Summary: Sasha didn’t, as a general rule, buy people gifts. That wasn’t to say she never got people gifts, she did. She liked to, especially for the people she cares about. It’s just that for the longest time she didn’t exactly have the money to buy stuff, particularly anything so nonessential as gifts.--[PODFIC]





	I'll give my heart to you [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I'll give my heart to you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20167831) by [Aces_and_Roses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aces_and_Roses/pseuds/Aces_and_Roses). 

**Author's Note:**

> have u ever read something that made you go "oh fuck....................i want a gf"


End file.
